It'll Never Work
by Teh Cruxis Angel Mithos
Summary: [oneshot] Thing don't always go as planned, especially when you just so happen to end up sharing a room with the objecto f your affections... shounenai, KentxHeath?


Am I the only one to consider the pairing KentxHeath? Well yeah, I was ranting to my brother (of all people) about how I've never seen this pairing before. And to make a long story short in the end I said that I'd try and write this pairing just for the hell of it.

I have no idea what genre this will come under (other than romance) the beginning I suppose I would say is sort of humour-ish but it has quite an angsty bittersweet ending.

**Warning:** Um… yaoi, shounen-ai, whatever.

**Pairings:** Mainly KentxHeath but there's anotherpairing too that probably only I have considered (again)... yeah, you'll see.

**Disclaimer: **TCAM does not own Fire Emblem.

----

It all started when Mark decided that it was a good time to be just a little pissed off with our army. When Mark was in a bad mood we all expected the worst, and I know what you're thinking 'Oh no! He doesn't send Pegasus knights off to fight against a group of warriors, does he?' Ok so it wasn't that bad, because lets face it, doing that would just be cruel. What he did was to make us spend the next night or week, depending on how annoyed he was, in a room or tent or whatever we may be staying in with someone we can't stand.

And I suppose now you're thinking something like 'You call that punishment? I've had much worse!' Well, would you like spending a week with someone like Bartre or Serra? No, I didn't think so. I tend to do what I'm told so I normally stay with Sain, but today was different.

Sain was a scoundrel; there was no denying it. During that battle I had seen him canoodling with girls in the local villages, what? Eight times? (It was probably more though…) And I could only imagine that Mark had seen it too, of course I was hoping that maybe he'd be in a good mood and let him off.

We stopped at an inn for the night and as we were all ready to drag ourselves to any old room when our beloved tactician announced that we were going to be swapping roommates.

He pulled a piece of parchment from his green cloak and read pairs of names off of it assigning them to rooms. Of course this was followed by loud groans, people claiming that they would 'drink all night so they wouldn't have to be in the same room as _that_' and people cheering that they actually were in a room with someone they liked.

"But Mark, I can't share a room with Legault. He'll probably hit on me or worse." And that would be Sain.

"Well I'm terribly sorry but maybe you should've thought of that before **you** hit on all those village girls."

"But… but that's _not fair_." He strained out the last words almost like he was about to get down on his knees and start begging Mark to let him change rooms.

"No, I guess not. Well, good night Sain." Mark picked up a pile of books on tactics and whatnot from the table in front of him and headed off in the direction of his room that he would be sharing with Lord Eliwood… poor poor Eliwood.

I placed my hand on Sain's shoulder firmly and shook my head, silently telling him not to bother trying to persuade Mark.

"How can he expect me to share a room with someone like Legault? How can he expect anyone as attractive as I to share a room with someone like Legault? Why do you always get decent roommates and I end up with-" Ok so maybe it was a little rude, but yes, I did stop paying attention to my comrade right about then.

Of course that happened a lot, blanking him out was the only thing stopping me from going insane during our long journeys togetheranda lot of the timeI was more thentempted to hit him over the head with my sword when he wouldn't be quiet about 'fair damsels'.

"-And you get to share a room with Heath."

Well, that certainly got my attention. Apparently I wasn't listening earlier when Mark had announced who I was going to be spending the night with, I must have been more concerned about Sain not being put in a room with a girl that may just kill him if he even looked at her.

Sain began to laugh at my reaction to what he had just said, either because he knew, or hopefully just because I made a very strange (and amusing) 'oh crap' face.

And now you must be wondering what exactly I meant but 'he knew'. No, I don't hate Heath. Far from it, in fact I find him very um… attractive? Would that be the right word to use? I guess you could say I had a crush on him… but wording it like that makes me feel almost like a young girl.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked praying that he would give the right answer.

"Oh… um, no reason." He said looking me straight in the eye and smiling, clearly trying to act innocent. "Well have fun." He smirked at me (And I could have sworn he winked too) before noticing that Rebecca was sitting alone at a table and rushing off to socialise with her.

What was that supposed to mean? 'Have fun'? Actually don't answer that.Ok so maybe he did know after all, and Sain wasn't the most observing of people, which made me wonder how he could have known… and how many other people did.

I shook these thoughts to the back of my head. It was probably just my mind playing tricks on me, trying to make me paranoid as usual. I decided that I'd ask Sain what he meant the next morning, I would have then but I was really tired.

That was when it hit me: I had absolutely no idea as to which room I was in. I mentally cursed my stupidity. How could I not pay attention to that? It wasn't like me at all. I supposed that I should ask someone… maybe Sain? He seemed to have paid attention to Mark.

I glanced over to where he was sitting with Rebecca. He had a glass of ale in his hand and seemed to be slurring out some sort of compliment to the archer. By then I was just about ready to hurl myself off of the nearest cliff. How on Earth could Sain be drunk already?

I sighed and made my way up the stairs to the bedrooms. Ifigured that I'd ask a few people if they had any idea of where I was supposed to be… or where Heath was.

I knocked on one of the first doors I came to hoping that someone from our group was in that room and was able to tell me what room I was in. I was about to leave to try another one when the door opened. There stood Lord Harken looking rather annoyed. His hair was mucked up and half of his clothes were on backwards in some sad attempt to look dressed. Just _what_ _was_ he doing before I arrived?

"Do you need something?" He asked impatiently.

"Yes… I uh, You wouldn't happen to know what room I was given would you?"

"No, I wouldn't." He began to shut the door again before someone called something from somewhere behind him.

"Sir Kent! Is that you?" I looked past Harken to see who had called me.

"Lowen?" Dear Elimine I did **not** need to see that! Lowen was sitting on the end of one of the beds not wearing a shirt! I thought that Harken's roommate that he had been so eager to get back to would be someone like Dame Isadora, but never Lowen!

I suddenly became fascinated with my own two feet andchose to look at them rather than at the people I was talking to. "I um… well this is awkward… I was wondering if you've seen Heath."

"Yeah." I looked up at this. "He went into a room three doors down."

"Ok… Thanks Lowen." I mumbled. "Good night then." I nodded quickly before hurrying down the hallway and knocking on the door to the room that was apparently mine.

"It's open." Heath's voice called from inside.

I let myself in and closed the door behind me. Heath was standing in the middle of the room; his cheeks were a very deep red.

"You're blushing." I stated. "Is something wrong? You didn't walk see what Harken and Lowen were doing as well did you?"

"What? No…" He trailed of eyes fixed on the one bed in the room, the one bed that we would both be sleeping on.

I could have screamed. Yes, I liked Heath but I really didn't need that. Why did we have to be put in a room with only one bed when people like Harken and Lowen, who I'm sure would be happy to share, got separate ones?

"Well that's just great then." I muttered, "Thanks a lot Mark."

We stayed up taking for almost an hour; of course we both knew that we were only stalling.As it got laterthe room became very cold and we both had to get into the bed so that we wouldn't freeze over night. We lay about as far apart as we could without the risk of falling off. To be perfectly honest, the bed wasn't really all that big…

I knew I probably wasn't going to get to sleep for a while so I began to think about things, lots of things, like mine and Heath's non-existent relationship to name just one.

I wondered if I could ever tell him… I wondered how he'd react. Of course you here all these stories of people telling their friends that they love them then never speaking to each other again because they were too embarrassed. I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

I was about to doze of when I felt something warm fall against my chest. I opened my eyes and found Heath lying against me with his head nuzzled into my neck.

"Heath?" I asked him not really expecting an answer.

I sighed, he was still asleep, which meant that he didn't know what he was doing, it was just an innocent little movement he made while unconscious. It should have hit me right from the beginning that he would never return my feelings.

I think that must have been the first time that I actually heard that little voice in my head saying 'it'll never work'. And I think that was the last time I would ever have gone against it and said 'no, but for now I can just pretend that it will…'

----

That was really bad wasn't it? And Kent was highly OOC, I have no idea if he's older than Heath or not but I kinda imagine he is. For some reason you're still reading… Ok I have nothing to say other than it was bad, also be nice and review, ok?


End file.
